


Puntos de vista

by Zaileth



Series: Alphabet Drabbles [1]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaileth/pseuds/Zaileth
Summary: No lo sabe, que cada uno está a punto de explotar...Drabble escrito para Ada que pidió la palabra Negación en los Alphabet Drabbles
Relationships: Himura Kenshin/Yukishiro Tomoe
Series: Alphabet Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822291
Kudos: 1





	Puntos de vista

**Author's Note:**

> Un escrito corto realizado hace años como parte de la tabla Alphabet Drabbles. Este corresponde a la letra N, Negación.

Es un asesino, nada menos que el asesino de su prometido. Y desearía poder inundar de lágrimas sus ojos de tan solo recordar.

Es sangre y sudor. Un demonio si lo encuentras a oscuras con arma en mano. Es preciso y frio.

Ahora es su esposo, burda ironía que le ha acogido.

Los días pasan y le parece que algo anda mal en ella, la venganza no le apetece como al principio. Mucho menos al verle dormir.

Y no quiere admitirlo, que cada mañana ve un poco mas de hombre y menos de niño, que quisiera ser rodeada por sus brazos y olvidar todo cerrando los ojos.

No se atreve a pensar que desea no ver la decepción en esos ojos mar.

Niega que su deseo mas profundo sea que el tiempo se detenga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es un misterio, un fantasma envuelto en perfume de ciruelo. Ah aparecido como si la lluvia carmesí le hubiera invocado. Como una maldición.

Cuando la ha cargado, inconsciente, le ha parecido una muñeca, de piel blanca y cabellos oscuros. Un suspiro es el que rompe el encanto.

No lo ha notado, que todo el camino lo ha recorrido sonrojado.

Desde que han acabado en ese hogar, alejados de su mundo, no deja de observarla. Últimamente ya no le importa conocer las razones que la mantienen a su lado.

No lo dirá nunca, que es la mujer más bella que ha podido conocer. Quiere protegerla.

Y niega con su cabeza cada vez que se le cruza la idea de mantenerla a su lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No lo saben, que cada uno está a punto de explotar, que los límites están por alcanzarse.

Victimas de la negación, no saben del deseo mutuo que se profesan. En espera de que el otro dé el primer paso.

Aun no saben que morirían el uno el por otro y de que el tiempo es poco.

**Author's Note:**

> Los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos.


End file.
